I hate you
by AmazonPro
Summary: Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland hate each other's guts. Really, there's no reason behind it. Hate at first sight? Well, anyways, the two cannot be in one room together without arguing. They just.. can't
1. Chapter 1

Hate is a powerful word, as some say, although in many situations it's the only word that fits. Arthur Kirkland, age 17, from British land, uses this word more than the average 11th grader.

As a child Arthur adored school more than anyone he knew. It was a place where he could learn about anything and everything he wanted. He never thought of it as a waste of time or something he'd rather not do. He loved it.

But somewhere between ninth and tenth grade, his feeling towards school changed from love to hate. He hates school and absolutely hates Alfred F Jones.

The two males have never gotten along, ever since the day they first laid eyes on each other the first day of grade nine. Now that the two are in the eleventh grade their hatred for each other is thicker than molasses, stronger than a bar of steel.

**September 7th, first day of eleventh grade. 6: 30 AM**

Arthur sits up, startled by a dream. Sheet marks tattoos his arms and his left cheek. A nest of blond tangles upon his head. Heavy pants of breath fills the room.

"Bloody hell what a terror..," He brings a hand through blond, sweaty, hair in hopes of calming his nerves, it does to a certain extent. Arthur spent at least five minutes, his knees to his chest, calming himself down. Recently nightmares has paid him more visits than they did all summer. Each night the terror's the same, but every time another detail is added, another name put to face. It's horrible and leaves Arthur breathless in the morning.

"Arthur it's time to-,"

"-Yes mum I am up already. I'll be down shortly," And thus Arthur got out of bed. the wooden floor boards cool under his feet, making the blond rub his arms to rid of the goose bumps. The chills of fall seem to be warning everyone of it's future coming. Arthur quickly strips out of his pajamas then pulls on a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. He then went downstairs where the smell of freshly made tea and scones greets him.

"It smells wonderful mum," The blond compliments whilst sitting down at the table.

"Thank you dear. Now eat up todays the start of the new school year," Shoot. That's what he was forgetting about, school. Arthur would see his nemesis again today, the idiot American called Alfred. _'Why doesn't he go back to bloody America?'_

Arthur groans, placing his hands to his face. _'It has been a wonderful two months without that bloody git,'_ He thought. _'Now I have to see him again. Bloody hell I wish he'd leave me alone,'_

"Is there something the matter Arthur?" Said male lifts his hands from his face and looks towards his mum.

"What do you think? I have to see Alfred again today. Of course something's the matter!" Arthur's mum stops cleaning the counters and puts her fists on her hips.

"Why don't you lot settle your differences and be friends? This is very childish, the shenanigans the both of you are up to,"

"You do not understand. That's against everything I live for," Mrs. Kirkland raises an eyebrow as if saying _'Oh really? Now what do you live for?'_

"Never, no matter what, befriend Alfred. He will ruin your brain and make you a stupid git,"

"Arthur Kirkland! That is quite rude. He may be American but that does not mean he's stupid!" Arthur scoffs.

"If you knew him, you'd think otherwise," Then the blond drank his tea.

**September 7th, 8:20 AM.**

Arthur, for the millionth time this morning, Arthur ran a hand nervously through his hair. He has just walked into the large high school and is wandering the halls to his newly assigned locker. There's no sign of the American, to the relief of Arthur. Maybe he has actually moved back to America. The blond doesn't let a smile spread across his face; the accusation isn't proven correct yet.

He gets to his locker and cracks it open, as soon as the metal door is ajar an awful scent filled the air. _'What the bloody hell? Did this locker not get cleaned?_' As Arthur places his belongings into the locker, the smell got more strong and powerful, it fills up the blonds nostrils and makes him nauseous.

The male stretches up onto his tip toes, peeking at the top shelf of the locker. He about fell over then and there. Alfred is certainly still attending this school, because right there, sitting at the top of the locker, is a hamburger. One that looks a few days old.

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthurs voice grows in tone as the sentence nears its end. He goes back onto flat feet and crosses his arms. The locker door slams shut, almost taking Arthur's nose with it. The sound of metal hitting metal fills the already noisy hall as Arthur blinks in shock.

"Hah. How'd ya like your present, Artie," His eye twitches as he hears the voice. Arthur grips his arms, turning the tips of his fingers white.

"Alfred," He seethes through clenched teeth. Hatred boils in the pit of his stomach as he turns to a smirking blond male who is a few inches taller than him.

"You bloody git! Get this… this burger out of my locker now!" Arthur's reaction seems to be what Alfred wanted, seeing that he is clenching his gut in a fit of mocking laughter. The laughter is too much of a mockery for Arthur so he straight up, pulls his arm back, and smacks the other across the cheek. This shut Alfred up. His eyes turn dark, as he realizes what Arthur has done.

"Don't touch me, jackass!" Alfred grips the front of Arthur's shirt in a fist, pulling it up and Arthur along with it, with an unbelievable amount of strength. He slams Arthur's body up against his locker so that he is eye level with Alfred. Arthur shivers in fear. Yes, they have exchanged names and hurtful words, but never violence.

"Y-You shoved a burger into my locker and made it smell, I believe you deserved it!"

"Well I guess you're right. But then you deserve this too," Alfred then punch's Arthur strait on the nose then let him go. The smaller male falls onto his knees, holding his nose which is now bleeding.

"I hate you Alfred F Jones,"

"I hate you too, Arthur Kirkland," Then the taller male walks away, hand in his pockets, not a care in the world.

**September 7th, 8: 35 AM**

Alfred thought that the prank played on Arthur was a good one, but he never anticipated it would lead to him almost breaking his nose and now the two of them in the principals office. Alfred sat slouches in his chair whilst Arthur, being the perfect Brit he is, sits with perfect posture in his chair, holding a kleenex to still bleeding nose.

The two wait in silence, one that is filled with hatred, until the principal finally shows up and sit s in a chair in front of the two.

"I thought you two would have grown up over the summer," Is the first thing he said "I suppose that it is in fact impossible for that to happen, though,"

"Sir I have grown up! Arthur just-"

"-Blaming each other will not get you anywhere. Now I want each side of the story and I will decipher the punishment afterwards,"

"Yes sir," The two say in unison.

"Alfred I want your side first," The principal eyes Alfred like prey.

"Okay. Well I left a special gift for Arthur in his locker to be nice. But when he saw it he slapped me for no reason! So I of course had to get back at him so I hit his nose. But it wasn't hardly, he's just weak," The principal nods then turns to the fuming Arthur.

"Alright your side now Arthur,"

"I came into the school and found my locker. As I opened it I smelt the most awful scent so I looked for the source. It turned out the 'special gift' was a burger he'd left in my locker a few days previous. I admit I slapped him. But what he did in return was; lift me by my shirt and punch my nose. which almost broke it, thank you very much. That is why it's bleeding right now," The principal looks from Arthur to Alfred then to the both of them.

"Hm. Both stories seem quite close to the other so both will receive the punishment. For the next week you, Alfred and Arthur, will be to attend detention for two hours after school. Maybe you'll learn to get along afterwards," Both male's jaws drop to the floor.

"Together?!" They say in unison.

"Yes, together,"

"No! Dude I can't survive being in a room that long with this boring geezer!"

"Please sir I do not want to receive brain damage from this delinquent!"

"The punishment is final. No more complaints," There is no complaints, but rather agonizing groans. The two blonds turn to each other and glare daggers. You'll never see two people hate each other as Arthur and Alfred do.

**September 7th 11: 30 AM**

Arthur walks into the cafeteria, his nose still stinging. Bloody git will pay for what he did. He grumbled hateful words until he came upon his usual seat. And to his favour, no-one is there. The blond sat, setting his tray down onto the table, then began eating in peace.

five minutes passes, the cafeteria buzzing with people now. He's in mid bite when a pain on his ear catches his attention. Arthur turns his head to look to the left and sees none other than Alfred. He groaned

"Did you just flick me, you git?" Alfred smiles.

"Why yes I did. You mad bro?" Arthur grabs his tray and stands up, planning to leave, but instead Alfred grabs his wrists and pulls him back down onto the bench.

"I just gotta say something so sit," Hesitantly, Arthur complies.

"What is it?"

"Do you seriously hate me?"

"That's a question, not 'just saying something'," Alfred rolled his eyes and huffs.

"Whatever just answer the damn question!"

"The answer is yes. Now leave me the hell alone," Arthur folds his arms across his chest.

"Good. I hate you too, don't fucking forget that Kirkland," And so Alfred stands up, taking Arthurs bottle of water and walks away.

"Bloody bastard…,"

**September 7th, 2: 45 PM**

The one class Alfred and Arthur has together is drama. But really, they don't see each other too much, well at least that's what the teacher tries to make happen anyways. Everyone is clued in on the two's hatred for each other, thus the reason so many stay clear whenever they're around each other. Or others try, as brave as they be, to mess with the two and try to get them to start arguing, it's quite entertaining.

"Alright class today we're going to test our trust skills in a game," The male teacher grabs a student closes to him "This is how it works; there will be two people. One has to fall back and trust the other to catch them," He does an example with the student whilst speaking. "Now pick your partner,"

In a mere three seconds every single person in the room dashed towards a friend, leaving only two people left; Alfred and Arthur. Some people giggle at the two's luck whilst waiting for the 'game' to begin.

"Arthur, Alfred… I suppose this leaves you two to be paired up. But please, behave," The shorter male stands as stiff as stone as he faces the other. The two look each other in the eyes, words not needing to be said.

"Fine," Then everyone started the trust game. A few minutes pass and the two hasn't agreed on who will be the catcher and such.

"Alright fine! I'll fall back but I'll let you know that I do not trust you. And if you purposely drop me I swear-"

"-I wont calm yo tits," Arthur grumbles then turns to face away from Alfred.

"Are you ready, git"

"Yeah just whenever," With great hesitation, Arthur falls back. To his dismay, no hands were there to catch him so he fell onto the cold, hard floor.

"ALFRED!" He screams then stands up. The taller male's trying to stifle back laughter as he plays an innocent look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready," Arthur is about to retort but then the teacher steps between the arguing lot.

"Alright I thought I told you two to behave. You've got detention after school,"

"But teacher dude! We've already got detention for two hours!"

"I suppose those two hours will turn to three. Well unless you want it to be four,"

"No sir we are fine, thank you,"

"Good. Now I want to see you perform this simple task. Get to it," Arthur looks to Alfred with hate filled eyes before they did the trust game as told. As Arthur falls back he soon felt a strong pair of arms catch him, envelop him in secure heat which soon travels to the blonds cheeks. Quickly Arthur stands up straight, dusting off his pants after coughing awkwardly into his fist.

"Good. Now behave or else you'll get even more hours," The two are left in awkward silence,

**September 7th, 3:10.**

Arthur grumbles curse words as he slings his bag on the back of a chair then sat on it, detention just started. Not five minutes later Alfred decides to join him, they're the only one's in the room, other than the teacher of course.

"Detention starts now. No talking, I'll be checking on you two every ten minutes. Behave," The teacher eyes the two males before stepping out of the room.

_Tap tap tap.._

Arthur's eye twitches. Not even a minute into detention and the Brit is about to yell at Alfred to stop tapping his pencil on the desk. It's come to Arthur's belief that everything the American does is to annoy him. He wonders what exactly happened to make the two hate each other so dearly, nothing really happened between them, not ever. He just shrugs his shoulders and decides it's like hate at first sight. Because it makes proper sense.

_Tap tap tap._

"Alfred do you-"

"-Shhhh," Arthur just about growls at Alfred. 'Damned git go back to America why don't you'

The tapping noise continues, Arthur runs a hand through his messy blond hair with an exasperated sigh. _'I should write.. to get my_ _mind off of him,'_ And thus he reaches into his bag and pulls out a notepad. Without thought Arthur let the pencil do as it wishes, letting the poem practically write itself.

"Ow…" He mutters as he feels a small sting at the back of his head. Arthur drops his pencil then turns his head to see a .. paper airplane… on the floor beside him. The blond reached for the paper then picks it up, muttering a few words. Quickly he examines the stupid thing, noticing neat writing on the wings. With a sigh he read it,

_'What'cha writin Artie?'_

In one motion the Bruit grabs his pencil, unfolding the whole thing, then writes,

_'Leave me alone, you bloody wanker'_

then throws it over his shoulder in hopes of hitting Alfred.

"Ouch tiger, no need to be so rough,"

"Shut up," Arthur continues on with writing a poem, his main inspiration being Alfred. Every word reflects their relationship, their hate filled relationship that is.

Very much to the Brit' surprise, Alfred stays quiet for the first hour, well after the annoying note. There is no noise behind Arthur, which in turn makes him turn towards the American. Arthur smacks his forehead when the reasoning behind the silent Alfred is clear; he's sleeping.

Arms fold, head upon them, glasses to the side of the desk, and stretched out breaths. Alfred is bloody sleeping, in the middle of detention. That in itself could lead to more of a punishment, not that Arthur cares. To prove that he doesn't the blond turns back around in his seat in hopes that Alfred does get in trouble, that'll show him.

As the teacher had said; he returns within the hour mark to check up on the two. His eyes scan the room to see Arthur writing mercilessly in his notebook and Alfred sleeping. The teacher tsks and walks towards the sleeper.

_'He'll get it now'_ Arthur thought with a smirk as the teacher walks pass him and to Alfred's desk. He would never admit it but even Arthur jumps a bit in his seat when a loud noise comes from behind him; a textbook being dropped with a loud thunk on the spare room on Alfred's desk.

Arthur's smirk widens as he hears the American idiot gasp awake with a "what the fuck?!" added.

"Stay awake, Alfred. This is detention, not home. two more hours until the both of you can leave, I'll see you then," The teacher then left once more.

"Hah, git. that's what you bloody get," Arthur mutters.

"I don't know what you said, but shut up. Ya stiff," The pencil in the Brit's hand snaps into two pieces.

Before long the two engage in a fiery argument about God know's what. Soft whispers turn into loud shouts. The teacher has to return and practically kick the two out of the school for the night, having enough of their petty fights.

So Arthur makes his way home with a scowl and narrowed brows.

Alfred really makes him mad.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. It'll be something I do when I'm bored. Review if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**September 9th, Perfect scenery, 7:10 PM**

The British male runs a hand through his already disheveled hair as he leans back against cool bricks. Detention ended a while ago yet Arthur waits back at the school. Over, far in the distance, The sun is setting already, Making the sky turn a lovely orange colour. If anything calms him down, it's beautiful scenery like that. The waves of colour painting the sky causes the perfect mood for Arthur, he cannot describe it.

He sighs contently. 'If only everything could be this… perfect,'

If the male had his supplies, he would have been capturing the scene on a canvas. As one of his given talents, Arthur has a way with a brush, stroking perfect colours, bringing shapes to life.

This is another thing that calms his nerves; painting.

All in his basement are paintings Arthur did while fuming over something, almost always Alfred. They all turn out beautiful.

Arthur tosses his keys from one hand to the other whilst watching the sun set. Nothing could ruin-

"Sup stiff?" Arthur froze. Why is Alfred still here? It's almost an hour passed the time he left!

The Brit groans before standing straight.

"Leave me be. I am trying to enjoy the sunset," The shorter male doesn't bother to look at the other, only at the sunset which he does not want to miss. To his surprise Alfred does not say anything back, only looks to the sunset as well. As the sun fades under the horizon, the two stand in perfect silence. In his head Arthur marks this down as the first moment he doesn't exactly hate Alfred. Well, as much as normal.

"Hey Arthur," The American says, the two now surrounded by the darkness of the night.

"What is it?"

"Why are your eyebrows so bushy? Like I mean I can see them still and it's really dark hahah," The moment ruins, Arthur's face scrunches up in slight anger.

"Shut the bloody hell up, twat," Alfred laughs as Arthur sighs, no more being added to their conversation.

Arthur begins to walk home, in a better mood than ever. It's funny what beautiful scenery can do to two people. The always bickering two silenced by a sunset. As the blond walks into his house the scent of dinner fills his nostrils, he greets his mum.

"Hello Mum I am home. It's a bit later, but I was enjoying the sunset. Did you see it?" The Women in front of Arthur nodded with a smile.

"Indeed I did," She pauses for a moment "You seem more content dear. Did something go on in school?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No. The sunset put me at ease I suppose. Now what are you making it smells amazing," The female chuckles.

"Dinner. Now shoo until it's ready," And so Arthur goes up to his room to do homework.

**September 9th, 10:49 PM**

Arthur stands in front of a blank canvas with a brush in hand. He tries to picture the sunset in his head as he dabs the brush into paint then brings it to the canvas. Colours begin to coat the sheet, then, with one final stroke, the masterpiece is finished.

He steps back to get a look of his work but upon seeing it, he raises a brow. The painting is of two males whom are talking to one another. And although their body expressions make it seem they despise each other, their eyes say differently. In the glint of each eye is a spark of friendship.

"where did this come from?" Arthur questions himself before turning away from the piece and walking up to the main level.

"What did you paint sweetie?"

"two people who look to hate each other but, in reality, do not,"

"Like you an Alfred?" Arthur scrunches his face up in anger as he crosses his arms.

"Hell no. I hate that bloody bastard and there's no questioning that!" And then the male storms off to his room.

**September 13th, 1:27 AM**

In the eyes of the American, Weekends are two days to do absolutely nothing. Two days to be the lazy ass person you are and sit in front of the television until the early hours of the morning, with a bag of chips or something unhealthy to munch on. It is his ritual he does alone, now.

Alfred, at the moment, is doing exactly so, sitting in front of the television with a bag of diabetes in his hands. He stares at the screen which is playing one of his favourite movies; Captain America. He's a child at heart, really. Loving superheroes, collecting everything superhero.

He sighs. There's an empty feeling in him that he just can't ignore. It happens every weekend and doesn't leave until Monday. He feels lonely, sitting there alone. With his brother gone.

Alfred's brother's name is Matthew and just about three years ago he left along with their mother. The blonds parents divorced in June the three years ago, each agreeing on having custody of one of the boys. So, Alfred stayed with his dad while Matthew left with their mother.

It saddens Alfred, thinking of his brother. Sure, they had their arguments, but that's what brothers do, Alfred misses those petty arguments that end with them laughing it off. With Matthew gone the American is, in fact, very lonely.

He has no-one to watch t.v with and stay up late with and he misses that._ 'one day…..'_ He thinks to himself_ 'Someday'_

As the show he's watching wraps up, the blonds father walks into the room, stands in front of the t.v and turns it off.

"Yo what the fuck?" The man at the t.v turns with a grimace and looked at Alfred.

"It's late Alfred, go to sleep,"

"But dad, dude! I always stay up late on the weekends!" The blond crosses his arms with a mad look upon his face.

"Yes well, that's enough of this. You need sleep so go get some now," Alfred stands in a huff, spilling the bag of chips over the floor and storms up to his room, not even caring about the mess.

"Damn dad, ruining a tradition," He grumbles as he closes his bedroom door behind himself. The blond walks to his bed and plops down on the fairly soft blankets.

As he lays, and stares at the white ceiling, Alfred recalls memories of him and his brother.

Alfred let out a sigh and turns to his side, now facing the wall. _'Why did mom and dad have to get divorced. Miss ya Mattie…,'_

**September 14th, 12: 45**

Arthur sighs to himself as he walks down a crowded street. It's Sunday and his mother has practically kicked him out of the house until further notice, so he is stuck out in the chilly weather.

The weather is not what bothers the Briton, though, rather the amount of people does. Arthur can safely say he's not a people kind of person. He'd much rather be alone with a good book than with a bunch of people.

The blond sees a book store up ahead so he quickly walks to it, walking into it's cozy warmth.

"Ah, finally, a suitable store," Arthur says to himself as he walks past shelves upon shelves of books, running a hand along the spine of the books.

The British male smiles to himself as he pulls a book from the shelf "Peter Pan…. I used to love this book," He holds the book in his hand and studies the cover.

"What'cha got there Artie?" Arthur stiffens up as he hears the American's voice behind him. "Ah don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm actually getting a book,"

Arthur turns around with a sour expression on his face before he notices that the American actually has a book in his hands.

"See?" He lifts it up.

"Yes..,"

"Hey what book is that you got there?" The American points to the book Arthur has in his hands.

"This? Oh it's called Peter Pan… It's quite a great children's novel,"

"Cool," Alfred pauses for a moment before adding in his nickname for the Brit "Stiff,"

Arthur gave the American a glare "Twat," Then the two turn and walk away from each other without any other word being said.

Arthur just about leaves the store until he realizes the book is still in his hands. He sighs, wishing he could just take out how many pounds it costs and be on his merry way with it, but sadly the book is an antique so it costs more than the Brit can afford. See, the bookstore Arthur is in, is one that only sells old time novels, books that only a very well off person could afford. He sighs before turning and heading back to the bookshelves, putting the book back in it's rightful spot.

Emerald eyes glance over the novel_ 'One day,'_ He thought before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking into the chilly afternoon.

Arthur hasn't got a clue on what he would do to waste anymore of his time. He can go to a tea place, but that would cost money that he does not feel incline on spending. For see, in Arthur's household there are many people, well there was anyways. He has five brothers, five people he is forced to buy a small gift for, for Christmas each year. This wouldn't be a problem to the Brit if it isn't for the fact that he hates their guts.

His three older brother never let a visit home go by without a teasing, sometimes verbal, most times physical. Arthur used to complain about his brothers to his mother but she just said 'that's their way of showing their love,' Yeah right…

And then his younger brother… he, all in all, is the living, walking example of a twat. Enough said.

So, Arthur, from September to the twenty fifth of December, has to carefully save his money. So that he can buy a petty gift for each of his siblings. He hates it, but his mum makes them. Family love..

Oh Arthur wishes he could just walk to that small tea shop a few blocks off. But he resists the urge and starts down a street instead.

**September 14, 6:11 PM**

"Aye Artie! Ye're home, finally. We've been waitin' fer ye," Arthur walks into the warm home he calls his only to be greeted by his oldest brother, Allistor. The blond sighs as his brother gives him a rather hard slap on the back.

"Why are you home so early?" Is all Arthur says to his sibling. All three of his older brothers had moved out of the house a few years ago, leaving Arthur alone with his younger brother, Peter.

"No need to be so harsh on ye brother Artie. We came 'ome early fer the 'olidays,"

_'So they're here as well..,'_ The Brit thinks before glancing behind the red head. sitting on the chairs at the table are two extra males, one with pale hair, the other with Auburn like the oldest in front of Arthur.

"Oh bloody hell… Why this early? It's not even four months away," The blond went and sat at the dinner table with a scowl.

"Arthur, you haven't seen your brothers in a while. Be nice, won't you," His mother called. Arthur gave a grunt before crossing his arms.

**'These are going to be a long four months…,'**

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is where the story really begins. Until then~

Please review!


End file.
